Lista gier wideo (chronologiczna)
Chronologiczna lista gier wideo, to spis gwiezdno-wojennych gier wideo uwzględniający kolejność następujących po sobie wydarzeń w uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. ''Gry wideo uszeregowane według chronologii Gwiezdnych wojen'' 3956 BBY *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 3951 BBY *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords 3643 BBY - 3640 BBY *The Old Republic 3640 BBY *The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel *The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter *The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds *The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan 3632 BBY *The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire 3630 BBY *The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne 3000 BBY, 39 BBY - 36 BBY, 32 BBY, 0 BBY - 6 ABY *Galactic Battlegrounds 3000 BBY, 39 BBY - 36 BBY, 32 BBY, 0 BBY - 6 ABY *Galactic Battlegrounds 32 BBY *Star Wars: Pit Droids *Star Wars: Episode I Racer (LucasArts) *Star Wars: Episode I - Racer (Nintendo of America Inc.) *Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center *Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway *Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey *Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures *Star Wars Racer Arcade *Episode I: Battle for Naboo *Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles *Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy *Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing *Star Wars: Obi-Wan *Star Wars: Starfighter *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter *Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace 32 BBY - 22 BBY *Star Wars: Episode I: The Gungan Frontier 32 BBY, 22 BBY, 19 BBY *Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings *Kinect Star Wars 32 BBY - 0 BBY *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game 32 BBY - 3 ABY *Battlefront II 32 BBY - 4 ABY *Star Wars: Demolition *Battlefront *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga *Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons *Star Wars: Galactic Defense 24 BBY *Star Wars: Racer Revenge 22 BBY *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter *Star Wars: The New Droid Army *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance *The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes 22 BBY - 19 BBY *Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *Star Wars: Republic Commando *Star Wars: Battle for the Republic *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Path of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels *Fierce Twilight *Clone Wars Adventures *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars 22 BBY - 4 ABY *Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron 19 BBY *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith (ExEn) *Republic Commando: Order 66 *Star Wars: Grievous Getaway *Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant 19 BBY - 2 BBY *The Force Unleashed 19 BBY - 2 BBY, 1 ABY, 3 ABY *The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition 15 BBY *Star Wars: Droids 1 BBY *The Force Unleashed II (Gra komputerowa) 1 BBY - 0 BBY *Empire at War 1 BBY - 0 ABY *X-Wing 1 BBY - 4 ABY *Empire at War: Forces of Corruption 0 BBY - 6 ABY *Star Wars: Force Commander 3000 BBY, 39 BBY - 36 BBY, 32 BBY, 0 BBY - 6 ABY *Galactic Battlegrounds 32 BBY - 0 BBY *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game 32 BBY - 3 ABY *Battlefront II 19 BBY - 2 BBY, 1 ABY, 3 ABY *The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition 32 BBY - 4 ABY *Star Wars: Demolition *Battlefront *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga *Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons *Star Wars: Galactic Defense 22 BBY - 4 ABY *Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron 1 BBY - 0 BBY *Empire at War 1 BBY - 4 ABY *Empire at War: Forces of Corruption 0 BBY *Star Wars (RCA Corporation) *Star Wars: The Arcade Game *Star Wars (JVC) *Star Wars: Attack on the Death Star *Super Star Wars *Star Wars: Rebel Assault *Star Wars: Lethal Alliance *Star Wars: Trench Run 0 BBY - 1 ABY *Dark Forces 0 BBY - 3 ABY *Star Wars: Commander 0 BBY - 4 ABY *Star Wars Arcade *Star Wars Trilogy Arcade *Rebellion *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader *Star Wars: Flight of the Falcon *Star Wars Galaxies *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike *Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed *Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force *Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees *Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron *Star Wars Arcade: Falcon Gunner *Star Wars: Assault Team 0 BBY - 6 ABY *Star Wars: Force Commander 0 BBY - 10 ABY *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 3D 0 ABY - 1 ABY *X-Wing: Imperial Pursuit 1 ABY *Star Wars: DroidWorks 1 ABY - 2 ABY *X-Wing: B-Wing 3 ABY *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Parker Brothers) *The Empire Strikes Back (Atari, Inc.) *Star Wars (Namco Limited) *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (JVC) *Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire *X-wing vs TIE Fighter: Balance of Power *Star Wars: Imperial Ace *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (G5 Mobile LLC) 3 ABY - 4 ABY *TIE Fighter *TIE Fighter: Defender of the Empire *TIE Fighter: Enemies of the Empire *Shadows of the Empire *Yoda Stories *X-Wing Alliance 4 ABY *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: Death Star Battle *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (Atari, Inc.) *Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3000 BBY, 39 BBY - 36 BBY, 32 BBY, 0 BBY - 6 ABY *Galactic Battlegrounds 22 BBY - 4 ABY *Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron 0 BBY - 6 ABY *Star Wars: Force Commander 0 BBY - 10 ABY *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 3D 5 ABY *Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight 10 ABY *Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith 12 ABY *Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast 14 ABY *Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy ImageSize = width:750 height:320 PlotArea = left:10 bottom:160 top:10 right:10 DateFormat = yyyy Period=from:-37 till:18 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy PlotData = fontsize:S bar:bar1 from:start till:-34 color: redorange bar:bar1 from:-34 till:-33 color: white bar:bar1 from:-33 till:0 color: skyblue bar:bar1 from:0 till:5 color: yellowgreen bar:bar1 from:5 till:end color: magenta at:-36 text:"3956 BBY" shift: (3,30) at:-36 text:"KotOR" shift: (3,15) at:-35 text:"3951 BBY" shift: (3,-25) at:-35 text:"KotOR II" shift: (3,-40) at:-32 text:"32 BBY" shift: (3,120) at:-32 text:"Obi-Wan" shift: (3,105) at:-32 text:"Starfighter & SE" shift: (3,90) at:-32 text:"The Phantom Menace" shift: (3,75) at:-32 text:"Episode I Racer" shift: (3,60) at:-32 text:"Jedi Power Battles" shift: (3,45) at:-32 text:"Battle for Naboo" shift: (3,30) at:-32 text:"Bounty Hunter" shift: (3,15) at:-24 text:"24 BBY" align:right shift: (-1,-25) at:-24 text:"Racer Revenge" align:right shift: (-1,-40) at:-22 text:"22 BBY" shift: (3,90) at:-22 text:"Jedi Starfighter" shift: (3,75) at:-22 text:"Attack of the Clones" shift: (3,60) at:-22 text:"The Clone Wars" shift: (3,45) at:-22 text:"Republic Commando" shift: (3,30) at:-22 text:"The New Droid Army" shift: (3,15) at:-19 text:"19 BBY" shift: (3,-25) at:-19 text:"Revenge of the Sith" shift: (3,-40) at:-1 text:"1 BBY" align:right shift: (-1,30) at:-1 text:"Empire at War" align:right shift: (-1,15) at:0 text:"0 ABY" align:right shift: (-1,-25) at:0 text:"Force Commander" align:right shift: (-1,-40) at:0 text:"X-Wing" align:right shift: (-1,-55) at:0 text:"Dark Forces" align:right shift: (-1,-70) at:0 text:"Rebel Assault" align:right shift: (-1,-85) at:0 text:"Rogue Squadron I & II" align:right shift: (-1,-100) at:0 text:"Star Wars" align:right shift: (-1,-115) at:0 text:"Star Wars Arcade" align:right shift: (-1,-130) at:0 text:"Rebellion" align:right shift: (-1,-145) at:0 text:"Rogue Squadron III" align:right shift: (-1,-160) at:1 text:"1 ABY" shift: (3,-25) at:1 text:"Gala" shift: (3,-40) at:1 text:"xies" shift: (3,-55) at:3 text:"3 ABY" shift: (3,135) at:3 text:"Super Empire Strikes Back" shift: (3,120) at:3 text:"Shadows of the Empire" shift: (3,105) at:3 text:"Yoda Stories" shift: (3,90) at:3 text:"TIE Fighter" shift: (3,75) at:3 text:"X-Wing Alliance" shift: (3,60) at:3 text:"Balance of Power" shift: (3,45) at:3 text:"Demolition" shift: (3,30) at:3 text:"Rebel Assault II" shift: (3,15) at:4 text:"4 ABY" shift: (3,-25) at:4 text:"Super Return" shift: (3,-40) at:4 text:"of the Jedi" shift: (3,-55) at:10 text:"10 ABY" shift: (3,-25) at:10 text:"Jedi" shift: (3,-40) at:10 text:"Knight" shift: (3,-55) at:12 text:"12 ABY" shift: (3,15) at:12 text:"Jedi Knight II" shift: (3,30) at:14 text:"14 ABY" shift: (3,-25) at:14 text:"Jedi" shift: (3,-40) at:14 text:"Academy" shift: (3,-55) LineData = at:-36 width:0.1 frompos:160 tillpos:215 at:-35 width:0.1 frompos:130 tillpos:185 at:-32 width:0.1 frompos:160 tillpos:305 at:-24 width:0.1 frompos:130 tillpos:185 at:-22 width:0.1 frompos:160 tillpos:275 at:-19 width:0.1 frompos:130 tillpos:185 at:-1 width:0.1 frompos:160 tillpos:215 at:0 width:0.1 frompos:10 tillpos:185 at:1 width:0.1 frompos:115 tillpos:185 at:3 width:0.1 frompos:160 tillpos:320 at:4 width:0.1 frompos:115 tillpos:185 at:10 width:0.1 frompos:115 tillpos:185 at:12 width:0.1 frompos:160 tillpos:215 at:14 width:0.1 frompos:115 tillpos:185 colors = id:OldRep value:redorange legend:Old_Republic_era_(25,000_BBY_-_1,000_BBY) id:break value:white legend:(Not_shown_to_scale) id:Empire value:skyblue legend:Rise_of_the_Empire_era_(1,000_BBY_-_0_BBY) id:Rebel value:yellowgreen legend:Rebellion_era_(0_ABY_-_5_ABY) id:NewRep value:magenta legend:New_Republic_era_(5_ABY_-_25_ABY) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom ''Zobacz także'' *Jednostki miar czasu *Lista gier wideo według serii *Lista gier wideo według dat wydania *Lista gier wideo (alfabetyczna) *Lista gier wideo według platformy *A-Z Index wszystkich list Kategoria:Listy i spisy